


Kolejna bitwa

by euphoria814



Series: Butelka whiskey, dwie szklanki [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Battle, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Tony wyraźnie się chwieje, ale robi zdecydowane kroki na przód. A potem odwraca się i patrzy wprost w kamerę, jakby wiedział, że będą sprawdzali nagrania.Nie jest w stanie opisać jego wyrazu twarzy. Na ich oczach Tony zbiera się w sobie, prostuje i wkłada tę cholerną maskę, którą nosił każdego dnia przed kamerami. Jakby chciał zostać tak zapamiętanym. Jakby robił to dla nich. Jakby chciał pokazać jak silny nadal był. Kolejne przedstawienie tylko dla nich.Steve nienawidzi tego uśmieszku.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Butelka whiskey, dwie szklanki [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554001
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Kolejna bitwa

**Author's Note:**

> Staram się dzielić tekst jakoś logicznie. W sumie cieszę się, że nie zrobiłam z tego wielorozdziałowca, bo wyszłyby nierówne części. A różnie czuje emocje, które tutaj chcę zawrzeć. Dzięki za cudowne komentarze! To nie ostatnia część! :)

Nie wszczyna alarmu, bo to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Tony znika. Aczkolwiek cały czas towarzyszy mu to okropne uczucie, że Stark po prostu nie ukrył się w budynku. Przeszukuje wszystkie panele w warsztacie Tony’ego, ale nie ma ukrytego przejścia. Ani włazu, który prowadziłby w podziemia. Agenci na korytarzu spoglądają na niego jak na idiotę, kiedy w samych spodniach i boso przeszukuje piętra, wchodząc do sal bez ostrzeżenia i ostukując ściany. Pyta strażników, ale nikt nie widział Starka, a Tony jest w takim stanie, że raczej niepostrzeżenie nie dałby rady zniknąć bez alarmowania kogokolwiek. A jednak zasnął z nim i obudził się sam.

Nie wie jak długo biega jak wariat po całym budynku, zanim Natasza nie staje przed nim, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

\- Stark zniknął – wyrywa mu się. – Ma pieprzony ukryty pokój koło warsztatu. Musi mieć jeszcze… - Głos mu się załamuje.

\- Znajdziemy go – obiecuje mu Natasza, chociaż nie powinna.

Nie wie tego. Niepotrzebnie daje mu nadzieję. Stark nie będzie znaleziony, jeśli tego nie zechce. O tym jest przekonany. I to doprowadza go do szaleństwa. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu całował go i obejmował, jakby nic się nie liczyło. A Tony tak po prostu odszedł, żeby umrzeć w samotności. Odbierając mu coś. Odbierając mu ostatnie dni. Nawet kilka tygodni, jeśli Stark się nie pomylił co do tego, kiedy zatrucie wyczerpie go kompletnie. I nie obchodzi go czy Tony byłby w stanie wstać z łóżka czy wymiotowałby co kilka minut.

Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że nogi się pod nim załamują. Klęczy na samym środku jakiegoś przypadkowego korytarza. Ich ludzie starają się na niego nie patrzeć, a jemu lecą łzy z oczu.

\- Steve… - zaczyna Natasza.

Nie kończy. Nie wie co mu powiedzieć. A on nie wie co powiedzieć jej.

***  
  
Clint jest najbardziej opanowany z ich trójki. Agentka Hill przeszukuje monitoring na jego prośbę. Warsztat jest odcięty, a JARVIS odmawia dostępu do nagrań. Nawet jego kody nie pomagają. Tony nadal żyje, więc nie ma pełnego dostępu. Nie jest głównym administratorem czy cokolwiek to znaczy.

Zaciska dłonie w pięści, kiedy dostrzega jak Tony o czwartej nad ranem z trudem wychodzi z warsztatu. Przytrzymuje się ściany. Nie ma przy sobie kompletnie nic. Ani torby. Ani telefonu. Nie spakował się, ani nie przebrał. Zdołał jedynie poprawić ubranie, którego nie zdjęli na koniec. Może gdyby udało mu się założyć piżamę, wyszedłby w niej.

Tony wyraźnie się chwieje, ale robi zdecydowane kroki na przód. A potem odwraca się i patrzy wprost w kamerę, jakby wiedział, że będą sprawdzali nagrania.

Nie jest w stanie opisać jego wyrazu twarzy. Na ich oczach Tony zbiera się w sobie, prostuje i wkłada tę cholerną maskę, którą nosił każdego dnia przed kamerami. Jakby chciał zostać tak zapamiętanym. Jakby robił to dla nich. Jakby chciał pokazać jak silny nadal był. Kolejne przedstawienie tylko dla nich. 

Steve nienawidzi tego uśmieszku.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa się Clintowi.

Zamierza się zgodzić, kiedy dociera do niego, że Barton przeklina, bo Rhodes z szerokim uśmiechem wchodzi do sali konferencyjnej. Zapomniał kompletnie, że pułkownik mieszka razem z nimi, odkąd stał się Avengersem. Przełyka z trudem, bo Rhodey nie jest idiotą. Zatrzymuje się w progu i spogląda na nich, marszcząc brwi.

A Steve ma dość. Po prostu ma dość.

Hill przegląda kolejne nagrania z kamer, odkąd ma dokładny czas. I docierają do punktu, w którym nieoznakowany samochód odbiera Tony’ego spod budynku. Nie niepokojony przez nikogo znika w ciemności. I z pewnością go nie odnajdą. Może być gdziekolwiek. Nawet na innym kontynencie. Na wyspie, którą kupił lata temu i usunął z map. Bogaci ludzie mają swoje sposoby i możliwości. A Tony jest geniuszem.

\- Hipotetycznie, jeśli Stark chciałby odwalić jakiś numer, gdzie moglibyśmy go szukać – rzuca Natasza.

\- O jakim numerze mówimy? – pyta Rhodes, spinając się wyraźnie.

Natasza spogląda na niego, a on może tylko przetrzeć twarz dłońmi. Kiedy otwiera oczy, Rhodey ewidentnie czeka na jego słowa. I nie zdradzi swojego przyjaciela, jeśli nie będzie miał ku temu powodów. Romanoff już zaczęła źle, bo Rhodey zapewne sądzi, że to kłótnia kochanków, a Tony chce kilku dni dla siebie.

\- On umiera – mówi wprost. – Drań umiera i po prostu stąd wyszedł, żeby się gdzieś zaszyć i zostać sam. Proszę cię. Proszę cię, powiedz mi, że wiesz gdzie on jest. Nawet nie będę wrzeszczał. Chcę tylko, żeby wrócił i… - urywa i jakoś nie jest w stanie z siebie nic więcej wykrztusić.

Rhodes wydaje się zszokowany. Upuszcza teczkę, którą miał w dłoniach i wyciąga telefon. Próbuje dodzwonić się do Tony’ego, ale zostaje zesłany na pocztę. Kilka razy. Pozwalają mu na te próby, bo w zasadzie nie wiedzą, co innego mieliby zrobić. Hill w tym czasie włamuje się do monitoringu dróg i autostrad. Ma nawet kilka pozytywnych trafień, do momentu, w którym samochód Tony’ego nie pojawia się na kolejnym zjeździe. A pomiędzy znajduje się tylko szeroka autostrada bez skrzyżowań czy innych opcji. Nie ma nawet stacji benzynowych.

\- Od kiedy wiecie?! – warczy Rhodes nagle. – Zauważyłem, że się ostatnio dziwnie zachowywał, ale założyłem, że się znowu zakochał… - urywa i patrzy na niego tak, jakby chciał mu przywalić.

\- Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek wiedział – rzuca Natasza. – Taki był układ. Mieliśmy mu pomóc i przyjąć cię do drużyny w zamian za milczenie i… - wzdycha przeciągle. – Potem. Najpierw go znajdźmy – prosi.

\- Dzwonię do Pepper – mówi Rhodes nie spuszczając z niego oka, jakby to była wszystko jego wina.

I Steve czuje się właśnie tak.

***  
  
Pepper pojawia się w budynku w rekordowym czasie, zapłakana i roztrzęsiona. Po jej idealnym makijażu nie ma ani śladu. Wciąż rozmawia przez telefon, chodząc w kółko po ich sali konferencyjnej. Zebrali wszystkie grupy, które są w bazie. Część personelu przeszukuje budynek, odkąd istnieje drobna szansa, że Tony wrócił i pod osłoną nocy ukrył się w podziemiach, o których nie wiedzą. Jest tak sprytny, że to możliwe. Mało prawdopodobne, ale jest cień szansy.

Pepper blokuje wszystkie konta Starka i zaczynają z Rhodeyem obdzwaniać posiadłości, a nawet byłych przyjaciół Tony’ego. I też wrogów. Nawet Hammera. Nikt nic nie wie. Nie widział. Nie słyszał. Po Tonym nie ma śladu.

Pepper zaczyna czkać, kiedy Rhodey ją obejmuje ramieniem. On może tylko siedzieć i obserwować wszystko ze swojego miejsca.

\- Zbroja – rzuca nagle Rhodes.

\- Jest w warsztacie. Pierwsze, co sprawdziłem – przyznaje, wgapiając się w przestrzeń. – JARVIS nie chce powiedzieć mi nic więcej. Mam uprawnienia, ale ten głupi komputer nie chce… - urywa.

\- Tony dał ci kody? – dziwi się Pepper i patrzy na niego jakoś inaczej. – Wiedzieliście…

\- Tony nie chciał nikomu powiedzieć – wchodzi jej w słowo.

\- A jednak wam powiedział – wyrywa się jej i w tym jednym zdaniu jest tyle złości, że coś się w nim kurczy.

\- Pepper, to nie jest dobry moment. Musimy się skupić na działaniu – mówi Rhodes. – I obwinianie kogokolwiek nie przyniesie niczego dobrego. Znasz go. On robi to, czego chce. Co sądzi, że będzie dla nas lepsze. I pewnie nie chciał się żegnać. Pewnie zostawić cholerne nagrania… - urywa.

Steve nie mówi, że takie faktycznie istnieją. Tony wspomniał o jednym, ale teraz wydaje mu się oczywiste, że jest ich więcej. Tony żegnający się z każdym, na kim mu zależało. Wygłaszający ostatnią swoją wolę, ale pewnie nie mówiący o tym jak cudownym człowiekiem jest.

Clint uderza go łokciem w żebra, a do niego dociera, że zacisnął dłoń na telefonie, który pękł i metalowe części wbiły się w jego skórę.

\- Ma nad nami kilka godzin wyprzedzenia. Sprawdziłam, ale jego prywatne samoloty nie wyleciały – podejmuje Pepper, podnosząc się nagle, jakby to lekkie załamanie jej przeszło i przygotowywała się do bitwy. – Znajdziemy tego skurczybyka, bo chcę się z nim pożegnać – mówi całkiem szczerze i chociaż stoi przed nimi wyprostowana, po jej twarzy spływają łzy.

Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że Stark jest inteligentniejszy niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci.

***  
  
Godziny poszukiwać zmieniają się w dobę. I dwa dni. A potem trzy. Prawie nie śpi, kiedy Rhodey przeszukuje tę część autostrady, gdzie Stark zniknął wraz z samochodem. Przesłuchują ludzi, którzy mogli coś widzieć, ale nikt nic nie wie. Natasza zmusza go do tego, żeby położył się spać. Wraca do siebie. Do kwater, w których prawie nie bywał.

Mija tydzień. Ma ochotę wrzeszczeć. A potem rozlega się pieprzony alarm, który zignorowałby, gdyby nie fakt, że Fury pojawia się na ekranie w sali konferencyjnej i tłumaczy, że HYDRA wypuściła jakiś swój aktualny nieudany eksperyment. Mają do czynienia z jakimś stworzeniem, które kiedyś mogło być człowiekiem, ale nie przypomina już istoty ludzkiej. Rhodes w swojej srebrnej zbroi towarzyszy im po raz pierwszy. Każde z nich jest zajęte myśleniem o czymś kompletnie innym, co odbija się na całej misji. Clint prawie spada na bruk, kiedy Rhodes mija się z nim w locie. Kreatura rozbija kolejne samochody swoimi młoto-podobnymi łapami. Wszędzie latają odłamki. Natasza, która przeważnie nie przepada za ogarnianiem cywili, przejmuje tę działkę, po prostu wrzeszcząc na tłum, aby schował się w metrze.

Nie ma jednak jak osłonić ich odwrotu swoim małym ciałem. Stwórz rzuca jednym z aut w jej stronę. Romanoff uskakuje, a Steve wie, że nie zdąży złapać kilkutonowego pojazdu. Kilku cywili znajduje się na drodze auta, które ze zgrzytem przesuwa się po chodniku. A potem słyszy tąpnięcie i uderzenie. Samochód zatrzymuje się w miejscu.

\- Kapitanie, jakie rozkazy? – pyta uprzejmie JARVIS.

Iron Man pojawia się, kiedy opada kurz. Coś w nim umiera. Przez większą część ich współpracy nie wiedział nawet, że Tony znajdował się w środku. A teraz po prostu, kiedy wie, że zbroja jest pusta, coś w nim pęka. Jest jednak żołnierzem.

\- Pomóż Nataszy przy cywilach – rzuca.

Wstępuje w nich nowa energia. Pokonują kreaturę. Zamykają stworzenie w klatce, którą dostarcza Fury. Zbierają się, żeby ustalić jak wracają. I wtedy dostrzega jak zbroja Iron Mana przyklękuje przy małym, wciąż płaczącym chłopcu. Tony robił to wcześniej. Pocieszał cywili. Rzucał kilka słów na odchodnym, zawsze pamiętając o dobrym relacjach z ludźmi, których uratowali. Steve jednak wie już, że to nie było dla prasy. Przynajmniej nie tylko.

Iron Man podchodzi do nich po chwili. Steve staje przed nim i patrzy prosto w puste otwory na oczy, które błyszczą czerwienią kamer.

\- Wiem, że to ty, a nie JARVIS – mówi cicho, ale pozostali go słyszą i stają tuż przy nim. – Tony. Błagam cię. Wróć do domu. Albo chociaż zadzwoń. Proszę cię. Naprawdę cię proszę. Wiem, że… słuchaj. Zrób to dla mnie. Nie chciałeś nikogo zostawiać, ale to robisz. Zostawiasz mnie – wyrywa mu się. – Proszę cię.

Wie dokładnie, kiedy Tony wyłącza kamerę i sterowanie. Z pozoru nic się nie zmienia, ale on i tak wie. Może to serum, a może po prostu zna Starka tak dobrze.

***  
  
Musi przyznać ich grupie, że nie poddają się. Sharon i Rhodey na wszelkie wypadek obdzwaniają posiadłości Tony’ego, których lista jest dość długa. Pepper sprawdza co Stark kupił w czasie ostatniego roku, ale to dość trudne, kiedy ma się do czynienia z miliarderem. Sporo nieruchomości jest już wykorzystywane. Inne z pewnością są prezentami; jak dom, który rodzice Rhodeya stracili, kiedy zostali zwolnieni przed laty. Tony kupił nieruchomość pół roku wcześniej i Steve ma przeczucie, że i inne znajome miejsca wypłyną już niebawem. Kamienica, którą zamieszkiwał przed projektem zmieniła właściciela dość niedawno. Nie podano tego do wiadomości publicznej, ale Fury poruszył swoje kontakty.

Podobnie jak Natasza, która uruchomiła każdego agenta z wywiadów, z którymi miała do czynienia.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Stark jest tak dobry – wyrywa się Clintowi.

Dwójka niepozornych jajogłowych zatrudnionych przez Nataszę kilka dwa dni wcześniej, pomaga im w poszukiwaniach. JARVISa uważają za swojego nowego boga. Steve wpuszcza ich do laboratorium, ale zawsze pod nadzorem. Nie chce, żeby cokolwiek zmieniali. Nie chce, aby czegokolwiek dotykali. To świątynia Tony’ego. Rozstawiają się zatem na niższych piętrach, a do warsztatu wchodzą jedynie, kiedy robią coś przy zbroi Rhodesa.

\- Jest bardzo inteligentny – mówi. – Jest idiotą – dodaje.

Clint nie komentuje.

Kolejny alarm wyciąga z bazy drużynę Sharon. Rhodey miał dwa dni wolnego, więc decyduje się wspomóc ich z powietrza. Agentka Carter pokazuje mu uniesiony kciuk, kiedy startują w jednym z samolotów, które Tony dla nich zaprojektował. Schodzi do warsztatu, aby sprawdzić czy Iron Man wyleci również, ale JARVIS informuje go, że jego protokół nie obejmuje misji niskiego ryzyka.

\- Czy możesz mi teraz powiedzieć gdzie on jest? – prosi.

\- Przykro mi, Kapitanie Rogers, ale pan Stark nie uprawnił mnie do udzielenia tej informacji – odpowiada JARVIS.

I może ma urojenia, ale sztuczna inteligencja nie popiera tej decyzji.

\- A możesz mi powiedzieć czy on się dobrze czuje? – pyta.

\- Proszę zdefiniować _dobrze_ – rzuca JARVIS, a jemu treść żołądka podchodzi do gardła.

\- Czy on żyje? – pyta i zaczyna się bać.

Nie chce otrzymać odpowiedzi od maszyny. Nienawidzi dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Siedzi zamknięty z komputerem. Rozmawia z kimś, kto nie istnieje. Kogo nie może dotknąć. Kto nie czuje.

\- Tak – odpowiada JARVIS.

\- Czy… Może chodzić? Oddycha samodzielnie? Je coś? Czy ktoś się nim opiekuje… - wyrzuca z siebie, kiedy puszcza tama, którą do tej pory powstrzymywał.

\- Na wszystkie pytania odpowiadam twierdząco – mówi JARVIS. – Pan Stark jest pod opieką wykwalifikowanego zespołu. Przekazałem, że jest pan zainteresowany jego stanem zdrowia.

I Steve zamiera, bo akurat to nie przyszło mu do głowy. Wie, że ta para naukowców, próbowała jakoś dojść do tego jak Tony sterował zbroją, żeby wychwycić skąd docierał sygnał, ale zgubił się w połowie ich wyjaśnień, a do JARVISa nie udało im się włamać. Nie wpadł na to, że Tony rozmawia ze swoim komputerem nadal.

\- Przekaż mu, że go błagam. Błagam go, żeby zadzwonił, żeby mnie nie odcinał… - zaczyna. – Pepper wie. I Rhodey. Robimy wszystko, żeby go znaleźć. I nikt nie jest na niego wściekły. Nie tak naprawdę. Chcemy z nim tylko porozmawiać. Kochamy go – mówi i nie może uwierzyć, że kiedy robi to pierwszy raz, to JARVIS słucha. – Kocham go – poprawia się.

JARVIS nie odpowiada przez chwilę. Nie wie co o tym myśleć.

\- Przekazałem informacje – oznajmia mu komputer.

Nie dodaje nic więcej. Steve nie ma pojęcia czego tak naprawdę się spodziewał.

***  
  
Kiedy odzywa się kolejny alarm, to jedenaście dni i dwadzieścia dwie godziny, odkąd Tony zniknął. Steve nie liczy. Chociaż trochę tak. Jest boleśnie świadom tego, że dni się ciągną w nieskończoność. Liczy, bo Stark podał im mniej więcej jak długo będzie w stanie funkcjonować. A potem zapewne zapadnie w śpiączkę i jego wiadomości przekazywane JARVISowi nigdy nie zostaną dostarczone. Każdego dnia pyta czy Tony jest przytomny. I w zasadzie zaczyna tak dni, co staje się pewnego rodzaju tradycją. Potem wychodzi, bo już wie, że nie dostanie żadnej odpowiedni. Tony jest uparty. Albo po prostu nie wie co powiedzieć. A Steve nie mówi już, że go kocha, bo nie chce naciskać. I nie chce…

Może nie powinni go zmuszać. I uszanować życzenie umierającego w końcu człowieka.

\- Co jest? – pyta, kiedy Hill wybiega naprzeciwko nim.

\- Kosmici – krzyczy agentka. – Wygląda jak resztki armii, z którą mieliśmy poprzednio do czynienia. Bez portalu. Same statki. Armia podsyła czołgi tym razem, ale to środek miasta.

\- Pomoc z powietrza – rzuca krótko. – Wszystkie drużyny w stan gotowości i spotykamy się na pasie startowym.

Rhodes przebiega obok niego w drodze do warsztatu. Nie mają czasu na pogaduszki. Baza ożywa w ciągu sekund. Prócz personelu wspierającego ich technicznie, cała reszta dozbraja się i dzieli na grupy. Główne zespoły zajmują samolot, pozostali samochody. Wyruszają, kiedy tylko nawiązują ze sobą kontakt. Natasza spogląda na Clinta, który siedzi na miejscu obok. On ma już spadochron założony na sobie, bo wyskoczy nad miastem, starając się przejąć jeden z tych pojazdów, które przyciągnęły jego uwagę poprzednim razem.

Nie rozmawiają wiele. Czas się zresztą kurczy jak zawsze w czasie walki. Rhodes informuje Pepper o ataku na Nowy Jork, ale prezes Stark Industries jest w Malibu, żeby na własne oczy sprawdzić ulubiony dom Tony’ego, który miał własną sztuczną inteligencję, nad którą Stark dopiero pracował. Nie znalazła oczywiście niczego. Steve nie ma już nadziei.

Jest tylko gorzej, kiedy dociera do niego, że całe miasto jest zagrożone. Rhodey obrywa, kiedy tylko pojawia się w zasięgu ostrzału nieprzyjaciela. Zbroja pozostaje nienaruszona, ale uderzenie zmiata go na bruk. Tony zawsze unikał pocisków lub przekierowywał ich siłę tak, aby maksymalnie wykorzystać samo ich istnienie. Jak z bombą atomową, którą kupił im kilka miesięcy spokoju.

Tym razem widzą nawet, że mają do czynienia z zaledwie dwoma statkami. I nie nadciąga wcale więcej przeciwników. To niedobitki armii, którą już raz pokonali.

\- Jest dobry, ale nie jest Iron Manem – wzdycha Clint. – Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale Stark…

\- urywa.

Nie musi nic dodawać.

\- Iron Patriot, nie chcę ci się wtrącać w robotę, ale Stark wykorzystywał pęd pocisków – rzuca Natasza i jest jej naprawdę wdzięczny. – Osłoń Kapitana.

\- Jasne – rzuca Rhodey. – Bez odbioru.

Steve poprawia maskę i bierze głębszy wdech. To jest właśnie koniec. Oficjalnie się poddaje. Wie, kiedy odpuścić. Wciąż będzie mówił do Tony’ego każdego ranka, ale musi się wziąć w garść, bo ci ludzie na niego liczą. Świat po raz kolejny jest w niebezpieczeństwie. I potrzebuje ich. Oraz planu.

I to nie tak, że nie wiedział, że Tony odejdzie. Nie podejrzewał jednak nigdy, że to stanie się w ten sposób.

Skacze, przekierowując wszystkie swoje myśli w jednym kierunku, bo jeśli jest w czymś dobry, to w byciu żołnierzem. Zrzuca jednego z kosmitów z pojazdu i nadal ma nieotwarty spadochron. Rhodes go mija, więc unosi kciuk w górę i spogląda w dół, gdzie policja kieruje ewakuacją miasta. Ich agenci pomagają im, osłaniając odwrót. Pociski latają wokół. Nie zna się na tego rodzaju broni, ale unikanie trafienia zapewne jest logicznym krokiem. Nie lata mu się najwygodniej. Nie jest pilotem. Zrzuca jednak z pojazdów dwóch kolejnych przeciwników, zanim jego własny nie wybucha. Wyskakuje ze spadochronem i ląduje nie tak znowu miękko na dachu jednego z autobusów. Natasza przelatuje nad nim, ostrzeliwując kosmitów, kiedy reszta ich agentów zajmuje pozycje i zaczyna odpierać ataki. Posuwają się powoli naprzód.

A potem pojawia się to wielkie coś, co burzy budynki. Wielki latający robal. Nienawidzi dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Ma ochotę znowu rozbić się w lodzie i obudzić za tysiąc lat. Niczego to kompletnie nie zmieni. Nadal będzie sam i niedopasowany. Z przeszłością, którą stracił. Przyszłością, której nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał.

\- Jasna cholera! – krzyczy Rhodes, kiedy Iron Patriot ostrzeliwuje robala.

Dołącza do niego Sharon w swoim samolocie i Natasza, ale zbroja napastnika jest wykonana z Bóg-Wie-Czego i ich pociski jej nie przebijają.

\- F-16 niech zaczną nalot – proponuje Rhodey.

Steve jednak wie, że to na nic. Pancerz jest zbyt gruby, zbyt mocny. Nie zajmował się robalami, kiedy ostatnio odpierali atak. Banner i Iron Man pokonali oba. Doktora z nimi jednak nie było. Zaszył się nie wiadomo gdzie. Tony mógł wiedzieć, odkąd zaprosił go do siebie, ale tych informacji mieli już zapewne nie uzyskać. Spodziewał się niemal, że Banner wróci, kiedy Stark ich zostawił, ale pojawiła się tamta dwójka, których imion nadal nie poznał.

Chyba.

Nie przywiązywał do tego uwagi.

\- Iron Patriot – krzyczy do komunikatora. – Iron Man ostatnio wleciał w środek – rzuca. – Pancerz jest za gruby. Pociski się nie przebiją…

\- Środek?! Jak środek? – pyta Rhodes zdezorientowany. – O kurde! Żartujesz?! – wyrywa mu się, kiedy dociera do niego, co Steve miał na myśli.

Ściany budynków sypią się. Kilku agentów obrywa odłamkami. Robal przelatuje wzdłuż największych wieżowców i lada chwila jeden z budynków zawali się pod naporem ogromnego stworzenia. Ostatnio kilka dni uprzątano resztki. Nie wie jak długo Tony mył swoją zbroję, ale to ich najmniejszy problem w tej chwili.

Słyszy jak Rhodes przeklina, a potem wylatuje przed robala i zawraca. Pułkownik wrzeszczy, kiedy zaczyna się kierować w stronę rozdziawionej paszczy i Clint się nawet śmieje. I kiedy już ma wlecieć do środka, statek-matka namierza Iron Patriota i oddaje pojedynczy strzał, który zmiata Rhodesa. Zbroja uderza w budynek, co spowalnia upadek. Iron Patriot nawet podnosi się z bruku, ale kiedy próbuje ponownie wzlecieć, meldując, że uzbrojenie jest na miejscu, repulsory nie działają.

\- Straciliśmy wsparcie z powietrza. Iron Patriot uziemiony – melduje na głównym kanale, aby lotnictwo miało świadomość, że samoloty zostały same z robalem.

Rhodes przeklina, kiedy stara się wzlecieć, ale po kilku próbach, po prostu zaczyna ostrzeliwać atakującego go przeciwnika. Dołącza do nich. Natasza nadal ostrzeliwuje robala, ale kosmiczna kreatura nie zwalnia, ryjąc po budynkach, w których wciąż są uwięzieni ludzie.

I nie przegrywają, ale też nie wygrywają. Zniszczenia wokół są tak ogromne, że wydają się nadal krwawiącą raną w mieście, które dopiero się leczyło po poprzednim ataku.

I wokół niego wszyscy krzyczą i płaczą. I ten hałas go trochę uspokaja, bo jest przyjemnie znajomy. Coś w nim też wrzeszczy. I może nikt by nie zauważył, gdyby dołączył, ale zamiast tego przekierowuje cały swój gniew w odpowiednim kierunku i wali w mordę pierwszego napotkanego kosmitę.

Zamiera w chwilę potem, kiedy jeden z agentów wskazuje na niebo.

\- Kapitanie, mam na wizji Iron Mana – melduje Natasza.

Dostrzega zbroję w tej samej chwili.

\- JARVIS? Rozwal robala. Potrzebuje konkretnej komendy czy… - urywa, bo jest coś dziwnego w zbroi.

Reaktor łukowy, który daje moc Iron Manowi, błyszczy jakoś za bardzo. Steve nawet z tej odległości nie jest w stanie patrzeć na niego bezpośrednio. Zbroja zawisa w miejscu i spodziewa się dobrze znanego mu manewru. Iron Man jednak nie rusza w stronę robala. Zamiast tego odwraca się w powietrzu, kładąc się tak jakby na plecach, a on dostrzega błysk tego samego impulsu, który zdjąć Rhodesa.

Nie zdąża nawet krzyknąć z ostrzeżeniem. Reaktor rozbłyska, promień zderza się z pociskiem statku kosmitów, wydaje się go pochłaniać, a nawet przebijać. A potem trafia w pojazd nieprzyjaciela, niszcząc go doszczętnie.

\- Cholera! – wyrywa się komuś.

Wśród szeregów wroga panuje chaos, ale jednocześnie stają się najgorszym rodzajem przeciwnika. Takim, który nie ma już nic do stracenia.

Iron Man tymczasem odwraca się w stronę robala i strzela pojedynczym promieniem, który przebija kreaturę, przechodząc przez nią jak rozgrzany nóż przez masło.

\- A mnie wmówiliście, że trzeba wlecieć w robala – rzuca Rhodes.

Steve nie odpowiada, bo to nie czas na sprzeczki. Zastanawia się czy Tony zabierze zbroję bez słowa i zniknie. Nie stara się nawet skontaktować z JARVISem, bo to nie komputer steruje tą kupą żelastwa, którą zaczyna nienawidzić. Iron Man nie odlatuje jednak i nawet zdejmuje kilka kolejnych latających pojazdów, zanim niezdarnie ląduje obok Rhodesa. I już samo zawahanie, kiedy dotyka nogami chodnika, sprawia, że coś się kurczy w Stevie. Przedziera się do nich w ciągu sekund i spogląda wprost w maskę. Strzelają przed siebie, tworząc mały front u wejścia do jednego ze schronów. Osłaniając cywili do chwili, w której ostatni przeciwnik pada.

\- Nie widzę nikogo. Powietrze czyste – melduje Natasza.

\- Czysto – potwierdza Sharon.

Odzywa się generał i konsultant lotnictwa. Statek obcych trafiony przez Iron Mana rozbłysnął jak ogromny fajerwerk i wybuchł na takiej wysokości, że nie uszkodził zbyt wielu budynków. Niewielkie części pokryły kilkanaście przecznic, ale zespoły już zostały wysłane do uprzątnięcia bałaganu.

Nowy Jork przetrwał kolejny atak.

Iron Man robi krok, a on chwyta za metalowe ramię instynktownie. Zbroja odwraca się i patrzy w maskę, w brązowe oczy, które tak dobrze znał.

\- Napęd Rhodeya jest zniszczony. Muszę go zabrać do warsztatu – mówi Tony.

Jego serce bije tak mocno, że niemal wyskakuje z jego piersi.

Boi się powiedzieć cokolwiek.

Kiwa tylko głową.

***  
  
Natasza zabiera jego i Clinta, i lecą tuż za Iron Manem, który podczepił pod siebie Iron Patriota. Przed nimi leci Sharon. Są eskortą, ale też trochę pilnują, żeby Stark im się nie urwał. Wbiega do warsztatu, a pozostali tuż za nim, akurat w chwili, w której Tony wychodzi ze swojej zbroi. Nie ma na sobie koszulki i reaktor łukowy świeci w całej swojej okazałości, a ciemne linie odchodzą od niego gwiaździście, odznaczając się na jasnej skórze Tony’ego. Stark chwieje się wyraźnie, tracąc równowagę. Nie wygląda wiele gorzej niż dwa tygodnie wcześniej, kiedy widzieli się poprzednio.

\- JARVIS odetnij warsztat – rzuca Tony, starając się zasłonić reaktor.

\- O szlag – wyrywa się Clintowi, a on przypomina sobie, że nikt nie wie.

Nikt nie widział reaktora w klatce piersiowej Tony’ego.

Jego spodnie wiszą nisko na biodrach, jakby sporo schudł. Stara się zasłonić, ale przez palce przedziera się ten przerażająco jasny blask. Może to jego wyobraźnia, ale wydaje się silniejszy niż wcześniej.

Zabiera koc z kanapy i okrywa Tony’ego, kiedy Rhodes wychodzi ze swojej zbroi. Natasza zachowuje spokój jak zawsze. Uderza Clinta łokciem w żebra, żeby ten się nie gapił. Rhodes zamiera w pół kroku, jakby nie wiedział, co teraz. Dotąd starali się znaleźć Tony’ego, ale nikt tak naprawdę nie odpowiedział sobie na pytanie, co zrobią, kiedy się to uda. Może wszyscy wiedzieli, że to będzie niemożliwe. I gdyby nie atak kosmitów, nie zobaczyłby Starka nigdy więcej.

Całuje go czoło, pomagając mu usiąść na krześle.

\- Tony – zaczyna Rhodes, robiąc w końcu krok w stronę swojego przyjaciela.

\- Mysiu-Pysiu – prycha Tony. – Ostra Ruda, Robin Hood i mój ulubiony Kapitan Dupcia – kpi, ale widać, że jest zdenerwowany.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, stary – mówi Clint.

Tony krzywi się, poprawiając koc. Ma na policzku ślady smaru. Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale głośny huk przerywa mu. Zbroja Iron Mana rozpada się na ich oczach.

\- Zajebiście, przepaliłem obwody – wyrywa się Tony’emu.

\- Coś ty myślał, latając? – wyrzuca z siebie.

\- Pewnie to, że potrzebujecie pomocy, a pieprzony obcy zadarli z moim kumplem – mówi Tony.

Rhodes robi kolejny krok, jakby się budził powoli z szoku.

\- Mogę cię objąć? – pyta pułkownik.

Tony spina się, spoglądając na niego, jakby Steve go niemożliwie wkurzył.

\- Czyli faktycznie powiedziałeś im wszystko? Tak totalnie wszystko? Czy coś zostawiłeś? – warczy Stark nagle.

\- A co miałem zrobić?! Zostawiłeś mnie bez słowa wyjaśnienia?! Coś ty sobie wyobrażał?! – wyrzuca z siebie, a potem zamiera. – Słuchaj. Zapomnij. Nie jestem zły…

Tony zaczyna się śmiać, głośno, gorzko, z rumieńcami na twarzy. Odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Śmieje się tak, jakby to był jakiegoś rodzaju atak. I nie przerywa aż nie zaczyna się dławić. I wtedy zrywa się zaskakująco szybko w stronę jednego z koszy i wymiotuje. Koc opada na podłogę, odkrywając cały zestaw ciemnych żył na jego plecach.

Rhodes wgapia się w nie przerażony.

\- Możecie wyjść? – pyta Tony, zachrypniętym głosem.

Natasza i Clint się nie wahają nawet przez chwilę. Rhodes wraz z nim przyklękają przy Starku.

\- O was też mówiłem – rzuca Tony.

\- Wiem, mam to gdzieś – przyznaje. – Potem możesz się wściekać. Po prostu pozwól mi… - urywa.

Rhodes spogląda na niego sponad Tony’ego.

***  
  
Tony przebiera się w piżamę i pozwala się położyć do łóżka. Twarz Pepper pojawia się na tablecie, który przynosi Rhodes. Potts wygląda na spokojną, ale to tylko pozory.

\- Z dwojga złego wolę, żebyś się wypłakała, a nie udawała dzielną dla mnie – mówi Tony na powitanie. – Możesz też wrzeszczeć. Należy mi się.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Jestem w samolocie. W nocy wyląduję w Nowym Jorku i przyjadę – obiecuje mu Pepper.

\- Nie musisz się spieszyć – prycha Tony. – Nie umieram – ogłasza.

Steve zamiera, przestając udawać, że układa książki.

\- Wiem, że nie wrzeszczysz, bo sądzisz, że zejdę, kiedy tylko podniesiesz głos. Możesz sobie odpuścić. Wiadomości nieaktualne. Nie umieram – ciągnie Tony. – Kapitan się pospieszył z diagnozą – kpi.

Pepper zaczyna płakać. Steve’owi dłonie trzęsą się tak bardzo, że upuszcza książki. Rhodes pewnie rozbiłby tablet, gdyby nie to, że Tony go chwyta i patrzy wprost na Pepper, która się z trudem uspokaja. Stark rzuca im delikatny zmęczony uśmiech.

\- Nie umieram. Nadal oczyszczam organizm z zatrucia. Miałem wrócić za kilka dni i czeka na mnie cały zespół medyczny. Są w drodze pewnie – zaczyna Tony z jakąś nową energią, której brakowało mu wcześniej.

Steve wie, że to nie gra. Nie maska. Tony faktycznie nie umiera. Już nie. Widzi w jego oczach pewnego rodzaju ekscytację. W duszy zaczyna dziękować Bogu.

\- Przepaliłem zbroję nowym reaktorem – ciągnie Tony dalej. – Nie była dostosowana. Na szczęście to jakiś stary model, który miałem pod ręką. Więc potrzebuję tak z dwóch dni…

\- Na razie jesteś uziemiony – wchodzi mu w słowo, kiedy dociera do niego, że Tony chce wrócić do aktywnego udziału w akcjach.

\- Żartujesz?! – wyrywa się Starkowi.

\- Muszę mieć pewność, że… - urywa. – Tony, proszę… - rzuca, bo nie chce się kłócić.

Nie ma sił.

Rhodes zerka na niego i podejrzewa, że Pepper też patrzyłaby na niego, gdyby tutaj była. Jakoś w międzyczasie dowiedziała się o nich. Stara się o tym teraz nie myśleć. Wie, że będzie jeszcze wściekły na Tony’ego za to zniknięcie. I Stark na pewno nawrzuca mu za wtajemniczenie jego przyjaciół w sekret, który nie należał do niego.  
Nie mógł się doczekać tej kłótni.

\- Stary, wrócę do ciebie za godzinę. Muszę obgadać akcję z drużyną, sprawdzić co z oczyszczaniem miasta i zorganizować kogoś, żeby odebrał Pepper, bo Happy szuka cię w Korei – mówi Rhodes, kładąc Tony’emu dłoń na ramieniu, jakby bał się go dotknąć.

Stark pociera kciukiem jego rękę, kiwając tylko głową. Żegna się też z Pepper i zostają nagle całkiem sami. Nadal ma na sobie przepocony uniform, na którym znajdują się resztki krwi kosmitów. Wziąłby kąpiel, gdyby nie to, że boi się spuścić z oka Tony’ego. Nadal czuje się tak, jakby to był piękny sen. I gdy otworzy oczy, Starka nie będzie.

Nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Nie spytasz jak? – rzuca Tony nagle.

\- Jak?

Przełyka ciężko.

\- Odkryłem nowy pierwiastek. Połączyłem go z palladem. Nie jest toksyczny – mówi Tony.

\- Wymieniłeś płytki – podsumowuje, bo tyle rozumie.

\- Tak. I daje niezłego kopa. Zrobię kilka reaktorów i dostosuje zbroję. Rhodey będzie rozwalał czołgi z odległości kilku kilometrów – śmieje się Tony.

\- A twoje serce będzie spokojnie bić – rzuca, bo dla niego tylko to ma w ten chwili jakąkolwiek wartość.

Tony spina się nieznacznie.

\- Tak – przyznaje Stark.

Nie ruszają się. Patrzą tylko na siebie.

***  
  


Tony zasypia, zmęczony. Rhodes wraca. Nie umawiają się, ale wymienia go przy łóżku Starka. Steve wraca do siebie, bierze szybki prysznic. Zmienia ciuchy. Wpada do Nataszy, która zastępuje go i informuje ich, że Tony nie umiera. Wraca do pokoju Starka. Siedzą z Rhodesem w ciszy. Pepper pojawia się w środku nocy i wchodzi tylko po to, żeby spojrzeć na Tony’ego, zalać się łzami i położyć spać w jednej z wolnych kwater. Sam się kładzie obok Starka, kiedy Rhodes zmęczony po bitwie wychodzi, aby złapać kilka godzin snu.

Ma serum, ale nawet ono nie sprawia, że jest niezwyciężony. Wymusza na JARVISie jednak, aby ten obudził go, kiedy Tony tylko otworzy oczy. Komputer stawia go na nogi parę godzin później.

\- Śpij – mruczy Stark, idąc na oślep do łazienki.

\- Zrobię ci herbatę – proponuje.

\- Śpij. Mam wodę przy łóżku – mruczy Tony.

Nie słyszy niczego podejrzanego. Tony nie wymiotuje tym razem. I w kilka chwil później kładzie się na łóżku. Zasypiają.


End file.
